


age of ultron au

by lazt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazt/pseuds/lazt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So i couldn't let it end like that and this came up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

"Send out Hadrian and the Twins" "thdy are not ready" strucker told the scientist "well it seems they have made the choice themselves" the scientist said as he saw the Twins and Hadrian were gone.


	2. not abandoned

so this i not abandoned im just busy with school and job hunting sorry


End file.
